demon's light and angel's darkness
by bakura love
Summary: Bakura and ryou are about to enter seto’s battle city tournament but, ryou and bakura get visited by someone from there pasts. Well this person bring there salvation or there downfall? B/r B/r/? S/j Y/y


****************** Change of heart*************  
  
By, Bakura's Love **********important READ EVRYTHING at the end of the story that I wrote if you don't it might come back and bite you in the ass*************************  
  
Disclaimer: yea yugioh belongs to be that's why I'm on the street asking people for change (REALLY PEOPLE)!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just playing don't sue, doesn't matter if you try you'll never find me anyway. (hahaha) Oh yea bakura does belongs to me, for real I mean he's chained to my bed right now!! (Scream all you want your not going anywhere!!)  
  
THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI!!! I WILL TELL YOU WHEN THE LEMON PARTS WILL BE COMING UP AND IF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC THEN YOU CAN GO HID UDER THE COVERS OR SOMETHING, I REALLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT THE HELL YOU DO JUST SHUT UP AND FLAME ME IF YOU WANT I'LL JUST LAUGH ANYWAY, I ALWAYS NEED A GOOD LAUGH (HAHAHA)  
  
Summary: Bakura and ryou are about to enter seto's battle city tournament but, ryou and bakura get visited by someone from there pasts. Well this person bring there salvation or there downfall?  
  
Rated R for a REASON LITTLE UNDERAGED KIDS!!!!!!! ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````  
  
(Domino high)  
  
Ryou P.O.V  
  
// bakura are you there? // ryou quietly asked though their mind link.  
  
//baka what do you think!? Were the hell else could I go!? I'm stuck in your godamn head till school is out for Ra's sake!!//  
  
// God sorry!! It's just that you haven't said anything to me for the past couple of hours and I was getting kinda worried that's all.// ryou quietly explained right back to his yami, while still trying to write his answer to the math problem on the board.  
  
//baka remember your only safe right now because your in school, but when you get home I'll beat the crap out of you if you think you can get an attitude with me understand you worthless BITCH!!// Ryou mentally winched from the sound of his yami's voice.  
  
//yami, I mean bakura, (bakura hated being called yami, and he felt that if ryou called him that, he was being disrespectful and that would definitely get him beat into the ground for sure when they got home.) I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to get smart with you honest!!//  
  
// BAKA!! Why are you so weak? I don't understand what's wrong with you! Can't even take the littlest of threats without giving in!!//  
  
To ryou anything was better than having to take bakura's insults, he really loved his yami and bakura knew this all to well.  
  
Even if bakura could keep his feelings from him, ryou couldn't keep all his feelings from his yami, he was just to in love to keep his guard up all the time.  
  
But bakura was different, very different, his guard was always up and he didn't trust any body, not even his own hikra.  
  
//bakura I really am sorry but I didn't want to miss my entire class by arguing in my head with you, plus I know how it gets on your nerves.//  
  
This ryou said very carefully as not to upset his yami, because just the wrong slip of a word and he would be dead when he got home.  
  
// bakura //  
  
// yea what now?!//  
  
//um....well... nevermind// ryou drawed out quickly  
  
//Fine baka don't disturb me until we get Outta School ok! I'll be in my soul room! // And just like that ryou was left alone in his head and just in time for his teacher to yell  
  
"Ryou bakura since you find that spacing out is better than listing in my class I hope you'll find detention after school just as enjoyable!!!"  
  
With those words said, ryou just slapped his head and said "yes sensei".  
  
And with that the bell rang and it was time for his last and least favorite class of the day.. P.E.  
  
/why me? I hate P.E. I hate it with a passion. This really sucks because if I fail to dress out again I'll fail the class, but if I do I'll get put on someone's team and mostly make them lose and I'll get beat up again after school for sure this time after all the guys on my team last time told me so./  
  
this was happening to be a very hard decision for ryou, being that in all his other classes he got top marks and if he failed a class even P.E it could really affect his chances of getting in a good college.  
  
// RYOU!!! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADAHCE EVEN IN MY SOUL ROOM!!! DO YOU WANT THE HELL BEAT OUTTA YOU WHEN WE GET HOME AFTER SCHOOL!!!!// bakura was pissed now to say the least.  
  
//Stop being a weakling and DRESS OUT!!! And you better not LOSE this time!! Or you are really going to get the HELL BEAT OUT OF YOU!!//  
  
Bakura was fuming now that he had been woken up by his not so quiet light!  
  
/ 'Ra he can't even listen to the simplest commands, and just shut the hell up!'/ That's it when we get home I'm really going to beat the hell out of his stupid ass!!!/  
  
/ 'I don't care if he wins or loses the damn game, but of course if he loses it will be much, much worst!!/  
  
Personally bakura was glad that his harika couldn't read his thoughts, because if he did then ryou would learn and feel the feelings that bakura held for him, this wouldn't be good for bakura to say the least, being that if ryou really knew how he felt he might think that maybe they could have a chance together and bakura knew without a doubt the they couldn't...could they?'/  
  
/'Hell no I didn't just think that!'/ Bakura mentally hit him self for that about a hundred times before he said // "I can't wait to go home after school so I can get outta this damn ring!"//  
  
(Meanwhile in the world of the living)  
  
/ 'God yami is mad at me again, I wish I could do something right for a change, wait I know! I 'll just.../ But just as that thought came ryou had to run outta the locker rooms, having spaced out, and was now one of the last people out before the bell rang.  
  
/'Yami I'll show you that I'm no whip just wait and see!!!'/  
  
this was the last day of basketball for ryou's class and next time they would be starting on their karate part of their semester and that would last for the rest of the year, much to seto kaiba's delight as ryou noticed from afar, by the smirk that played across his face when their sensei had announced it for the thousandth time that class, and for a min ryou almost missed it being that his eyes were currently focused on a figure that was standing on the top of the school building about 20 yards away. Ryou could get a good look at who or what it was being that it was a cloudy day and all, by what ever it was it gave off a familiar vibe like he had seen that person or thing before or knew it really well.  
  
/ 'who....is ...that..that persence it feels so famailr to me some how?'/  
  
But just like that someone called out his name and he turned his head to look at who had called him and it had been Joey picking him for his team, and ryou was thankful for Joey other wise he would have been the last one to be picked.  
  
Even though he knew that seto and Joey were very harsh rivals and that they both only wanted the best for their teams, Joey had still picked him and that made him feel really good, well until bakura got in the way---  
  
//"Baka he's only picking you because he feels bad for you and he knows that you're just another weakling!! Ra you really make me sick sometimes you know that!! Weakling I'm going to sleep I hope you get the hell beat outta you during the game!! Bye"/  
  
// fine!!// ryou yelled at bakura  
  
/I'll show him who is going to get the hell beat outta them./ but before he could finish his sentence the game had started and he was ready for anything, well almost anything..........  
  
(Meanwhile at the top of domino high school)  
  
"So ..um. interesting bakura and ryou share the same body in this life time, I wonder if bakura remembers me? I guess he still has that ring I gave him, and he never thought it would ever come in handy??" (slight laughter in the background) oh well if he doesn't remember I guess I'll have to jog his memory soon."  
  
"Prepare yourself bakura I'm back." *********************** TBC***********************************  
  
CIFF HANGERS aren't they wonderful!!!!! (Laughs evilly) I want reviews and I promise they story will get way better and this is going to be one of those kinda long stories when I'm done with it! I love lemons so you can beat they will POP UP outta no were in this fic don't worry, it's just that this stupid plot thing keeps on coming back even after I shot it 12 times in the head (outta bullets) oh well I guess I'll have to go with it!  
  
LETS GET DOWN TO THE POINT I'LL ONLY POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IF AND ONLY WHEN I GET 8 REVIEWS, REALLY THAT ISN'T TO MUCH TO ASK FOR IS IT? If it is then deal with it!  
  
Because it's like 5:30 am in the morning and I have been writing this story for 2 hours!! And I'm Marjory tired!!! And I have to get up and watch yugioh at like 8:00am and then an 11:00am again today to so please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But I'll make a deal with you if I get 15 reviews this chapter I'll write a lemon for the next chapter between ryou and bakura, but only if I get 15 ok, if not you'll have to wait till chapter3 ok!!  
  
Love you guys but well you see....um... IT'S ALL WABOUT THE REVEIWS IT MAKES IT ALL WORTH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hahahaha (explodes into a million pieces)  
  
I'm taking a poll and I want to know who to pair Joey, seto, yami and yugi up with? Tell me who you want with who and the highest one wins, also if you want them to be with a girl instead I can make them a girl friend if you guys want ok, just make sure to include it with your review ok!! I won't know if you don't!!! 


End file.
